


Larissa Black

by madsholland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsholland/pseuds/madsholland
Summary: Larissa Black was born during the height of the First Wizarding War. She was only three years old when her father was arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Larissa's mother feared raising her daughter on her own, especially since she so strongly resembled Sirius in both looks and personality. Soon after the arrest, Larissa was left on the doorstep of her god-father, Remus Lupin, while her mother fled the country.Remus became like a father to Larissa, raising the girl as if she were his own. The pair found themselves moving quite frequently throughout the years as Remus struggled to maintain a steady job due to his lycanthropy. Eventually the two settled in France and when Larissa turned eleven years old she started attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.When Remus is offered a job teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is decided that Larissa would transfer there for her fifth year. With the news of her father's escape, her first year at Hogwarts proves to be very interesting.[All characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling]
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

An incessant chirping outside the window caused Larissa to stir, the light of the still rising sun causing the girl to roll over with a groan. She had never gotten around to installing any curtains on her window since they had moved and she found herself regretting that decision every morning when she woke up alongside the world outside. Larissa tried to force herself to fall back to sleep but was unsuccessful. With a sigh, she threw back her duvet, climbed out of bed, and slid into her slippers before heading out of her room.

The new house was small and didn't have much furniture aside from the necessities, but together the pair had added enough touches to make the new home feel at least a little cozy. They had only been in the house for about a month and with both of them leaving soon, they hadn't bothered with acquiring any more than they needed on a day to day basis. Not that they could afford to make any exorbitant purchases for the house anyway. Larissa never thought of them as poor, not until she compared their lifestyle with that of the other students at Beauxbatons. She had made some close friends while there for school but Larissa couldn't help but be excited to see what lies ahead at Hogwarts. Not only would it give her a fresh start, it was also where her family had gone to school. Larissa never knew any of her blood-relatives, not that she had any memory of at least, but the stories that Remus had shared from his time at the school always made her long for something similar. Well, without the betrayal and loss of three of your friends. They never talked much about what happened after he had left Hogwarts.

Larissa found Remus sitting at their tiny kitchen table, sipping on tea while reading the Daily Prophet. He set down the paper as she walked in and looked up with a smile. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, until those nasty birds woke me up. I swear, I could kill them," she replied, taking a mug from the cabinet and pouring herself a cup of tea. Remus let out a laugh as he took another sip of his tea. Taking the seat across from him, Larissa glanced down at the newspaper and saw a large image of her father staring back. His eyes were dark and shadowed on his sunken face, making him barely recognizable from the few pictures Larissa had of her father. "You mind if I read that?" Larissa asked, already reaching for the newspaper.

"Well-" Remus began, seemingly reluctant but knowing that it was no use to object as the paper was already in front of her. Larissa's eyes scanned the image for another moment before moving on to the text below.

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. He'd surely kill his own daughter if he were to know of her whereabouts."_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Larissa looked up at Remus, who seemed to be eyeing her warily. "Do you think it's alright that we came back here?" The excitement she had for attending Hogwarts always diminished slightly at the thought of her father. Remus has seemed to be on edge since they learned of his escape from Azkaban. The two of them had barely left the house in months, aside from their trip to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies.

"I'm sure. Hogwarts may be one of the safest places you could be right now. Besides, I'll be there too."

Larissa smiled, sipping her tea. Despite his reassurances, she could tell that Remus was worried. Worrying seemed to be in his nature, though. The two drank their tea in comfortable silence, something the two of them did often. They really had a great relationship with one another, one that made it easy to be in each other's company without having to force any conversation.

When Larissa finished her tea, she placed her mug in the sink before turning to head back to her bedroom. "I think I'm going to start packing. I won't have you to mail me all the things I forget this year."

"Oh – Before you go, I've made you something to pack with your things," Remus said, walking into the living room. He rummaged through a pile of papers on the desk in the corner before seemingly finding what he was looking for. He walked back to where Larissa was standing and handed her what looked like a folded piece of blank paper.

"Now, this isn't as good as the original - I have no idea where that ended up. This is something James, Peter, your father and I came up with back when we were at Hogwarts. It's not quite the same, but I think it will still be pretty good."

Larissa looked at the paper, flipping it over a few times in confusion. "Um, what is it? A piece of parchment?"

Remus laughed, pulling out his wand and tapping it to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." At his words, the paper seemed to come to life. Ink filled the parchment and words began to form on the front.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"It's a map of Hogwarts. It shows every inch of the grounds and the location of every person there."

"Does it really?" Larissa gave him a large smile, opening the map. Her eyes scanned the hallways and classrooms, though there wasn't much to see at the moment.

"Indeed. I want you to use this responsibly when you're at school, though," he stated, giving her a stern look. "And when you're finished using it, be sure to say – Mischief Managed." Remus again tapped his wand to the parchment as he said the phrase and the paper reverted back to its original state.

"Thank you!" Larissa exclaimed, pulling her godfather into a tight hug. Remus returned the hug, letting a small smile spread across his face at her excitement.

"You're welcome. Just don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't, I promise," Larissa responded. She turned and went back to her room with a newfound excitement. She couldn't wait to use the map to explore every inch of the castle, and perhaps get into a bit of mischief herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus had told Larissa all about the Hogwarts Express and Platform 9 ¾ that morning as they ate their breakfast, but the description was nothing compared to seeing the train for the first time. The platform was bustling with families saying their goodbyes, waving to each other through the train windows as they settled into their compartments. Remus had parted ways with Larissa on the platform, explaining that he didn't want to "cramp her style" on her first ride to Hogwarts. While she had stated that she would have loved to sit with him on the ride, he was insistent on her going off to meet some of her classmates. So, Larissa was now making her way down the corridor of the train with her trunk looking for a compartment that had enough space for another student.

Larissa was struggling slightly with the trunk, finding it to be rather cumbersome as she tried to maneuver it around the passing students in the small hallway. Her trunk caught on the doorframe of one of the compartments, causing Larissa to turn around and give it a strong pull. The trunk broke free from where it was stuck and the force of the pull combined with the now freed trunk sent her falling backwards. Larissa braced herself for her inevitable collision with the floor. Instead, she felt her back collide into something – or rather, someone – that was standing behind her. The stranger grabbed her shoulders, both to stop her from falling and keep him from losing balance himself.

"Oof – Are you alright?" the stranger asked.

Larissa straightened herself, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face him. She found herself face to face with a red-haired boy who was so tall he seemed to be towering over her. Larissa offered him a smile as she nodded.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that. This lousy thing is so bulky," she responded, gesturing to the trunk behind her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

The boy smiled at her and Larissa couldn't help but notice how nice his smile was. He brought a hand to his hair, running his fingers through it to shake it out. "You didn't hurt me. I'm stronger than I look, you know," he said, giving her a wink. "I'm Fred Weasley."

"I'll keep that in mind," Larissa responded, shaking the hand that he had extended towards her. "I'm Larissa." She was careful to avoid divulging her last name, at least for the time being. She was sure her father's identity wouldn't remain a secret forever but she wanted to avoid the inevitable stares and whispers as long as possible. The hallway had begun to grow more crowded as students hurried onto the train before it was set to depart the platform. Larissa looked down the hallway past Fred for a moment before turning to look back at him. "I should probably get to a compartment. I'll see you around, Fred."

"I hope so."

As Larissa grabbed a hold of her trunk once again, she flashed Fred one final smile before making her way down the hallway. After passing compartment after compartment that seemed to be completely full, Larissa finally found one that had room. Inside the compartment were two students who looked to be about her age. She slid open the door and stepped into the doorframe.

"Do you two mind if I join you?" she asked, studying the two students before her.

"Of course!" the boy responded, standing to help Larissa place her trunk on the overhead shelf. He was tall and slim, with curly brown hair that seemed to be both messy and perfectly styled all at once. He gave her a wide smile, bringing to life the dimples in his cheeks and around his green eyes. Once her trunk was situated, Larissa took a seat on the bench next to him.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at the two of them. "I'm Larissa."

"I'm Logan."

"And I'm Billie," the girl stated, a dazzling smile bringing a soft glow to her bronze cheeks. Her honey brown eyes seemed to shine as she looked to where Larissa was seated. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I've just transferred from Beauxbatons in France. I'll be in my fifth year."

"Oh that's great – we're in our fifth year as well," Logan replied, smiling again at the news.

"You'll have to tell us all about what France is like," Billie added, and the three quickly fell into an effortless conversation about their lives and where they grew up. Larissa learned that Billie was in Gryffindor House and that she comes from a large family of witches and wizards. She is the oldest of her siblings; her brother is in his second year at Hogwarts and she has two younger sisters who have not yet reached the age to attend the school. Logan is in Ravenclaw and is muggle-born, the only person in his family to have any magical ability.

"Why don't you have a French accent?" Billie asked, interrupting Larissa's story about the other wizarding school.

"Oh, well I grew up in England until I was about ten. My god-father got a job in France, which was why we moved."

"So you live with your god-father? Is that why your transferring to Hogwarts?" Logan asked.

Larissa nodded in response. "He got a new job and we moved back to England." Larissa was going to say more and elaborate on the reason they moved, but thought back to something Remus had said earlier.

_"I know this may sound strange, Larissa, but you don't have to tell the other students of our relationship. I know things may not be the easiest starting out given everything else that's going on right now. I take no offense if you don't want to advertise that the new professor is your god-father to soften the blow."_

Initially, Larissa thought that the proposition by Remus was ridiculous. She loved Remus and thought it would be silly to try and hide that they knew one another. She knew, however, that once news of who her father got out that people were sure to talk about it. Larissa did like the idea of giving the other students one less thing to talk about.

Larissa was pulled from her thoughts as the train began to slow before coming to a stop with a jolt. Billie muttered something under her breath as she was thrown to the side, rubbing her arm that had made contact with the wall. Before Larissa could ask if they had arrived, the train was plunged into total darkness.

"What the hell?" said Logan's voice from beside Larissa.

Billie's voice sounded from the opposite side of the compartment and a dim light shone from her wand, illuminating her face and allowing just enough light for them to make out one another in the darkness. Larissa slowly got to her feet, intending to find Remus and see what was going on. She froze on the spot when she saw something moving past the door. In the hallway was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath the hood. An intense cold swept over the compartment. Logan grabbed hold on Larissa's wrist and pulled her back down onto the bench. The three watched as the figure slowly moved past their compartment, not daring to breathe for fear it would cause the figure to stop.

The creature eventually moved beyond their compartment but the three didn't dare speak. After what felt like an eternity, the lights came back on and the train slowly began to move once again.

"So – does that happen on the train ride to Hogwarts every year?" Larissa asked, attempting to break the silence between them.

"No. I have no idea what that was," Billie responded. The sound of the compartment door sliding open caused their three heads to whip around. Remus stood in the doorway. His face looked tired and worried, more so than it usually did.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, his eyes scanning the two other students before falling on Larissa.

"Yeah, we're alright," she replied.

"What was that thing?" Logan asked.

"A dementor. One of the dementors of Azkaban," said Remus. He pulled a bar of chocolate from his pocket and handed it to Larissa. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to the driver. I just wanted to check in. Eat. It'll help."

Remus closed the door and disappeared down the corridor. Larissa opened the chocolate bar and broke off a piece before handing it to Logan and Billie. The two seemed to look at the chocolate warily. Larissa furrowed her brows and waved the chocolate around in front of them a little bit. "What?"

"You're not suspicious of eating chocolate from a stranger?" Logan asked. Larissa let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No. That's my god-father, actually. He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Logan and Billie seemed to relax slightly at the realization and each broke off a piece of chocolate for themselves.

"Wicked. Why didn't you say that before?" Billie asked.

"Wasn't sure how people would respond to it," Larissa said with a shrug, taking a bite of her chocolate.

"I get that. Some people here can be total gits, especially when it comes to who your family is," Logan said, his face hardening. It only lasted a moment, though, before he went back to his more carefree nature as he continued to eat.

"Well, we won't tell anyone if you don't want," said a smiling Billie.

The three fell back into conversation for the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. The three gathered their belongings and made their way through the scrambling students to get outside. It was freezing on the platform, the rain coming down in icy sheets. Logan and Billie led Larissa to where the stagecoaches were awaiting the older students.

The three climbed into a carriage and it shortly began to move toward a giant set of wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive to the castle. Larissa found herself in awe as the castle came into view. Even through the icy rain, the castle was breathtaking. The carriage finally came to a halt and they hurried inside.

"I need to find Professor McGonagall. She's supposed to sort me into my house," Larissa said, shaking out her damp hair.

"That shouldn't be hard, she'll likely be near the Great Hall. Come on," Billie replied, linking her arm through Larissa's as they walked. It didn't take long until Larissa saw an older witch standing just outside the large doors to the hall holding an old, tattered hat. She wore her hair in a tight bun, her sharp eyes framed with square spectacles. Despite the stern look she wore you could feel kindness emanating from the woman. 

"Ah, Ms. Black. There you are. Mr. Harrison, you should head into the Great Hall and find your seat," the woman said, looking at Logan. Logan turned to look at Larissa as he began to walk away, raising an eyebrow.

"Black?" he mouthed silently. He gave her another smile, which slightly eased the pit in Larissa's stomach that had formed when Professor McGonagall greeted her. Professor McGonagall led Larissa away from the students so that she may be sorted more privately, Billie following along behind them.

"I will not keep you two for long but before you can head inside -" she began, holding up the old hat, "-we must sort you into your Hogwarts House." She placed the hat on Larissa's head. Larissa wasn't sure what was supposed to happen but before she could question it, the hat began to speak.

"How interesting. I can tell that you are quite daring. Mischievous, too. Seems to run in the family. It isn't even a question where I should place you." The hat was silent for a moment, as if the build the suspense. Billie seemed to be holding her breath and Professor McGonagall seemed to have the faintest of smiles on her face.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls left Professor McGonagall to corral all the first years and ready them for their sorting, making their way to where the doors to the Great Hall stood open. Larissa stopped when they stepped inside, taking in the sight before her. The room was a sea of pointed black hats filling four long tables spread across the hall. The room was filled with the excited chatter from the students whose faces were glimmering under floating candles hovering in mid-air throughout the hall.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Billie said, throwing an arm over Larissa's shoulders, tearing the girl's gaze away from the enchanted ceiling that resembled the black and cloudy sky outside. Billie led Larissa toward the Gryffindor table, taking two empty seats near a few red-headed boys. Larissa instantly recognized one – or, well, two – of them as the boy she had met on the train.

"Well - if it isn't our new friend, Larissa," one of the twins said, shooting her a smile.

"So you're the girl who threw herself at Freddie on the train?" the other added. "I'm George."

"Rather unfortunate accident, really. I was aiming for someone a little better looking," Larissa smirked, shooting Fred a wink.

"Knew it was a lie. Who would throw themselves at Fred," a younger boy added, making a disgusted face.

"Shove it, Ron," Fred replied, shoving the boy off the bench and onto the floor. Larissa laughed at the exchange before turning to look around the rest of the hall. She took in the other students, trying to distinguish between the different houses as she did so. Her eyes found Logan sitting with a group boys at the Ravenclaw table. When he noticed her looking, he gave her a smile and a thumbs up. She smiled in return before continuing to look around the room.

There was a long table at the front of the hall, which Larissa realized was full of staff as they looked over the sea of students. Her eyes landed on Remus. He was already looking back at her and gave her a smile. She smiled in return before turning back to the other students. Larissa was so excited to have been sorted into Gryffindor. While Remus had assured her that she would be fine no matter what house she was sorted into, she knew that he was proud to see that she had been sorted into his former house.

"Have we missed anything?" Billie asked.

"No, they're just about to do the sorting," George replied, gesturing to the door of the Great Hall where a tiny wizard with white hair was now leading in a group of first-year students.

"That's Professor Flitwick, Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House," Billie said, leaning in toward Larissa to whisper before they began. The professor read off the name of the first student and a young boy took a seat on a stool at the front of the hall so that he may be sorted into his house. This cycle continued with each student, the hall erupting into applause when the Sorting Hat called out each house name. Larissa found herself very thankful that Professor McGonagall had sorted her in private before the ceremony. Not only would she have been the oldest student being sorted, but she was sure the announcement of "Larissa Black" would have caused quite a few whispers throughout the hall.

After the final student was sorted into their house, Professor Flitwick picked up the stool and hat and carried them out of the hall. Larissa noticed two more students join the Gryffindor table to sit on either side of Ron.

"What was all that about?" Ron muttered to his friends. They were cut off when the headmaster stood up to speak at the front of the hall.

Larissa turned her attention to the elderly wizard. He had long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and a crooked nose. Though he gave the appearance of being old, his excitement and energy was palpable as he began to speak. Larissa knew that this must be Professor Dumbledore, who Remus had told her about.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . ."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before he continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, until such time that Sirius Black is captured." Larissa locked eyes with Remus. While his eyes remained serious as they locked on her, his mouth twitched into a slight smile as if to tell her that everything was fine.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you." The hall erupted into whispers, which were quickly quieted by Dumbledore as he continued.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Larissa clapped hard as Remus stood from his place at the table. He looked shabby next to the other professors, who were dawned in their best robes. Billie was clapping loudly from her place beside her and Larissa was surprised to see a few of the younger students at the Gryffindor table clapping enthusiastically as well.

"Look at Snape!" Ron whispered and Larissa followed his gaze to another professor seated at the staff table. The man had greasy black hair that hung like curtains around his thin, sallow face. The expression looked like that of pure loathing as his gaze was focused on Remus. He made no attempt to applaud. Remus took his seat again as the applause died down. Before Larissa could ask the others who that professor was, Dumbledore was speaking again.

"As to our second new appointment. Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid." The hall was again filled with applause as students cheered for the new professor. Larissa took in the site of the enormous man with a ruby-red face and a large, tangled black beard. He smiled wide at the students before sitting down once again.

"One final welcome, before I let you enjoy the rest of the evening. I'd like you all to join me in welcoming another new student who has just transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for her fifth year." Larissa froze where she sat, realizing what was about to happen. She looked back to Remus for a moment whose eyes widened slightly. "Please give a warm round of applause for our newest Gryffindor student, Larissa Black!"

The applause that followed was anything but enthusiastic. There was light applause from the professors and a few students spread around the hall as every head turned to look in Larissa's direction. The Gryffindor students around her clapped, but their shocked expressions gave them away. Billie gave her an enthusiastic round of applause before throwing an arm around her shoulders once again. Thankfully for Larissa, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Let the feast begin!"

The hall erupted into chatter again as Larissa turned back to the other Gryffindor students. The golden plates and goblets before them filled with food and drink. The students around her began to help themselves to the food, a few giving her wary looks.

"Black? As in-" Ron began, his mouth already full of food.

"Yes." Larissa cut him off, beginning to put some food onto her own plate.

"Wicked," the twins said in unison, staring at Larissa with wide-eyed smiles.

"Doesn't he want to kill you?" Ron asked, earning a smack to the back of the head from the bushy-haired girl sitting beside him.

_"Ronald!"_

"Oh yes. Told me all about it in his last letter. Not too happy I turned down the chance to move in with him," Larissa responded sarcastically, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. The others stared at her in silence.

"That was a joke," Larissa said before she continued eating. The twins laughed and Ron let out a bit of a nervous chuckle before going back to his food.

"Who's excited for Quidditch this year?" Billie asked the table. The students instantly started talking animatedly about the sport. Larissa shot Billie a smile, thankful that her new friend saved her from what would have been an endless parade of questions.

"Do you play, Larissa?" Fred asked. Larissa shook her head in response.

"I'm more into watching Quidditch than playing."

"You'll have to come watch us play sometime, then. George and I are Beaters. And Harry there is our Seeker," Fred said with a smile, gesturing to the boy besides Ron. Larissa turned to introduce herself to boy, but he quickly averted his gaze and began talking to another student beside him.

"Wouldn't miss it," Larissa said, turning back to Fred and smiling.

When the dessert before them faded away and the platters were once again empty, Larissa find herself eager to get away from the crowds and up to her dormitory. Billie and Larissa joined the Gryffindors heading up the marble staircase, leading them down a corridor to yet another set of stairs. Finally, they reached a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. The portrait was already held open as students filed inside.

Through the portrait hole, Larissa smiled as she took in the Gryffindor common room. The room was dawned in decorations of crimson and gold. The room had a cozy feel, the fireplace already alight as students chatted in the stuffed armchairs around the room. Billie led Larissa toward a set of staircases that led to the girls' dormitories. The fifth year dormitory featured five four-poster beds covered with thick scarlet blankets with gold embroidery. There was a gold chandelier casting a warm glow throughout the room and another fireplace along the wall opposite the beds.

"Welcome home!" Billie exclaimed, flopping down onto her own bed.

"This is amazing," Larissa responded, finding her way to her bed beside Billie. She noticed that all her belongings were already brought up and her trunk was situated at the foot of her bed.

"Did you have a good first day here? Aside from the obvious," Billie asked, sitting up to face Larissa.

"I did, actually. I really like it here." Larissa smiled, making her way to her trunk to pull out a t-shirt and sweatpants. While the day did have its more glaring moments, Larissa couldn't help but feel that it would not take long for Hogwarts to feel like home.


	4. Chapter 4

Larissa found herself awake rather early on her first day of classes, her body still used to waking up at dawn. She did struggle to drag herself from her bed, the atmosphere of her new dormitory so comfortable that she didn't want to leave her bed.

Larissa showered and dressed in the new uniform, examining the outfit in the mirror. The uniform was definitely not as flattering as the ones at Beauxbatons. While she could never afford high fashion like the other girls at her previous school, Larissa always followed and admired the Paris fashion trends. Growing up, she had become pretty good at sewing and altering her own clothes as a result. This came in handy for Remus too, as Larissa could repair any clothes that were ruined during his transformations. Larissa had taken some artistic liberties with the Hogwarts uniform in attempt to make it slightly more stylish. Her black pull-over sweater dawned with her house colors was a few sizes larger than necessary, the white collar of her shirt slightly visible around the neckline. The bottom of the shirt was left untucked, the ends peeking out below the hem of the sweater. She hemmed the pleated skirt, which now fell a few inches above the knee, and wore sheer black tights and a pair of knee high black boots. She examined her reflection in the mirror, admiring her work. It still wasn't quite as stylish at the blue silk uniforms but it was better than what it was before.

Crossing the room, Larissa nudged Billie awake. Billie was definitely not a morning person, her curly hair sticking out in all directions as she threw her pillow in Larissa's direction. Eventually, the girl forced herself up to shower. Larissa applied some light makeup and styled her long, black hair while Billie dressed. Before long the two girls were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't know how you are so awake and alert already," Billie grumbled as they entered the Great Hall, still not fully awake.

"I'm always up early. Now come on, Grumpy. Let's get some food in you," Larissa responded, the two girls taking a seat at the Gryffindor table across from Fred and George.

"Good morning, boys," Larissa greeted with a smile. Billie mumbled an inaudible greeting from beside her as she began to pour herself a cup of coffee. Larissa poured herself a cup, too, and took a sip.

"Black takes her coffee black. Who would've thought?" Fred joked, his eyes focused on Larissa.

"Not me, Freddie - "

" - I'm shocked, to say the least."

"It's too early for this," Billie interjected, cutting off the twins.

"Just drink your coffee," Larissa laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Have you two gotten your class schedules yet?"

"Not yet. Looks like McGonagall is making her rounds, though," George replied, nodding his head to where the professor was standing at the other end of the table. Larissa made herself a plate of toast and fresh fruit, her appetite practically nonexistent as her stomach was a tangle of nerves and excitement for her first day of classes.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Ms. Vaughn. Ms. Black. Here are your class schedules," Larissa heard over her shoulder, turning to face Professor McGonagall. She handed them each a piece of paper that contained their fifth year schedules, raising an eyebrow at Larissa as she handed the girl her schedule.

"Ms. Black, might I ask what you've done with your uniform?"

"I've just given it a few alterations, Professor. Still the Hogwarts uniform, I assure you," Larissa responded, flashing the professor an innocent smile in the hopes she wouldn't question it further.

"Alright -" McGonagall began, eyeing the uniform for another moment. "Be sure to be at your first class on time." Professor McGonagall turned from the students, shaking her head as she walked away. If you looked closely, you could almost make out the faintest of smiles on her lips as she did so.

Larissa turned back to the table, examining the schedule carefully. History of Magic, Divination, Double Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She smiled to herself, happy to see that she would be finishing her day with Remus. She was also looking forward to Potions. The class was one of her favorites and she had a natural talent for the subject.

"Starting the day with History of Magic and we have Double Potions?" George groaned.

"What electives have you all got?" Billie asked, looking at her own schedule.

"Divination," Larissa replied.

"Muggle Studies," the twins said in unison.

"I've got Ancient Runes," Billie said with a groan. "I hate that class."

"What's wrong with Double Potions?" Larissa asked.

"What's not wrong with it," Fred replied.

"Snape is a total prat," George added. Larissa recognized the name from the night before and realized he was the professor who had been giving Remus that awful look.

"If you like Potions, you won't for long," Ron interjected, who Larissa hadn't even realized had joined the table to her left with his two friends. Larissa had learned that the bushy-haired girl was named Hermione and that the boy was Harry Potter. The boy seemed the avoid looking in Larissa's direction and she didn't blame him. Most students at the school seemed to avoid her gaze so far. 

"Can't wait, then," Larissa said, taking a bite out of her toast. She listened as the other students continued to talk about the classes and professors, trying to take in as much as possible. She had no idea what to expect from any of the professors, aside from Remus. She just had to remind herself that no matter how bad the other classes may be, at least she'll finish the day off well.

. . .

History of Magic had gone pretty well for Larissa. They were taking the class with Hufflepuff and the class had been pretty uneventful. Larissa found the class to be rather boring, but she was able to sit at a table with Billie toward the back of the room. When the class ended, Larissa parted ways from her friends and began making her way toward the North Tower for Divination. She hoped she would be able to find it herself but had the map from Remus tucked away in her bag just in case. She was just turning down one of the castle's many corridors when she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Larissa!" She turned to see Logan smiling and jogging slightly to catch up with her. "Where are you headed?"

"Divination. It is this way, right?" she asked, the two falling into step with one another.

"You're going the right way. I'm heading there too," he said. The two began climbing the tight, spiral staircase that led to the classroom. The two stopped when they reached the top of the stairs, exhausted.

"Bloody hell, I wouldn't have taken the class if I knew about those stairs," Larissa stated, her voice cracking slightly as she caught her breath.

"I wish I could say you get used to it, but I'd be lying."

Most of the class was already assembled on the tiny landing. Larissa looked around, confused as to where they would be having their lesson. As if answering her thoughts, a circular trapdoor in the ceiling opened and a silvery ladder descended right in front of Larissa.

"I'm supposed to climb up this in a skirt? What perv designed this castle?" Larissa whispered, as the students around them had fallen silent.

Logan laughed and leaned in to whisper back, "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one looks."

Larissa climbed the ladder first, emerging into a rather strange looking classroom. She looked around the room, which seemed to be a cross between an attic and a tea-shop. There were about twenty small, circular tables surrounded by small armchairs and round ottomans. The room was lined with shelves containing colorful glass bottles, feathers, crystal balls, and teacups. Larissa found she really liked the classroom. It definitely was not a typical classroom but perfect for a class like Divination. Before long Logan emerged into the room and the two made their way to one of the tables.

"Welcome," a voice began, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." The professor moved into the light of the classroom. She was very thin with large glasses that made her eyes appear to be three times their natural size. She was wearing a long dress and colorful shawl paired with countless beads and necklaces hanging from her neck.

"Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney, for those who have not seen me before," the teacher stated, looking right at Larissa before sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. "I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safety – as, of course, I knew you would." 

"You will find on the tables before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your O.W.L. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the headmaster like you to sit the examination, so..."

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then divide into pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

Logan and Larissa shared a look as if to say they would partner up together. The two began reading the introduction of the book in silence, Larissa closing the book when she was finished. She noticed that most of the class time had been spent on the reading, allowing little time for the actual analysis. Logan looked up when he finished reading the chapter. 

"So, what was your most recent dream like?" he asked.

"I don't always remember my dreams clearly," Larissa began, thinking for a moment. "I remember there being a bird in my last dream. It was kind of flying over me."

Logan began flipping through the pages of his book, searching for any meaning associated with birds. "Do you remember what kind of bird?"

"A raven?"

"Oh, my dear," Professor Trelawney exclaimed. Larissa was surprised to see the woman standing beside their table, having practically appeared out of thin air. Logan stopped flipping through the pages and looked up at the professor.

"A bad omen. Very bad. Signifying betrayal, misfortune, and death." Professor Trelawney's large eyes stared deeply into Larissa's, as if trying to see into her soul. Larissa merely blinked back, the room now silent as all eyes were focused on her. Almost as suddenly as she had appeared beside them, Professor Trelawney stood up straight again and clapped her hands together.

"That is all the time we have today, I'm afraid. I implore you all to take notes on the dreams you have between now and our next meeting."

The class packed up their belongings and began making their way out through the trap door.

"Well – That was a cheerful start of classes," Logan said, nudging his arm into Larissa's side. The two climbed down the ladder and began their trek through the castle to the Great Hall for lunch. Larissa was silent as they walked, her mind stuck on her teacher's words.

"Don't worry about that. Trelawney has been saying things like that for years. It's probably nothing," Logan added.

"You're right," Larissa replied, forcing a smile. Her mind was full of thoughts of her father. Surely, this omen must mean something related to him. Everywhere she turned recently there was mention of the murders. Many even talked about how he would even kill her, if given the chance. Larissa didn't believe these statements; she liked to believe that her father wasn't an absolute psychopath. After all, he and Remus had been good friends. The more she heard, however, the more doubtful she became. This omen didn't help, either. Even if it wasn't about her father, an omen of misfortune, betrayal, and death wasn't pleasant. 

Larissa was still lost in her thoughts as they neared the Great Hall, nearly colliding with another pair of students.

"You really don't pay much attention to where you're going, do you?" Larissa looked up to see Fred looking down at her, raising his eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"Just a little distracted," Larissa replied.

"Just had her first death omen from Professor Trelawney," Logan added. The students were walking through the entrance to the Great Hall, Logan turning to head toward the Ravenclaw table. "I'm telling you, don't worry too much. I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said, flashing her another smile before leaving.

"Sounds like a rough morning," Fred said, looking down at Larissa. She thought his face almost looked concerned but her attention was pulled away when George threw his arms around her shoulders.

"And it's about to get even better with Double Potions!"

The three joined the other students at the Gryffindor table. The students around her all talked about their morning classes but Larissa found herself sitting quietly, her eyes focused on the table as she once again allowed her mind to wander. She shook the thoughts from her head and decided if they were still worrying her later on she would talk to Remus about it after his class. For now, all she could do was try to distract herself and hope that the rest of her classes for the day would go smoothly. A foolish hope, she would soon learn when she stepped foot into Potions with Professor Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Larissa's love for potions diminished slightly as she sat in her first class with Professor Snape. His teaching style made it nearly impossible to enjoy the class. It didn't help that the professor had been staring at her since the class began. If looks could kill, Larissa would have surely been dead the moment he walked into the classroom. The man clearly had a problem with her, giving her the same loathsome look he had been giving Remus the night before. It made Larissa angry, both that he was acting so unprofessionally and that he was ruining one of her favorite subjects.

Those around her seemed to pick up on the animosity. Billie had been shooting her sideways glances throughout the first half of the class, not daring to speak up and ask what was going on for fear of facing Snape's wrath. Not everyone was as tactful, however. Larissa felt a tap on her shoulder when Snape turned to write something on the board at the front of the room. Larissa turned to see Fred and George giving her a questioning look.

"What'd you do to make Snape hate you already?" George whispered.

"It's rather impressive, really," Fred added. Larissa shrugged in response, turning back to the front of the room.

"Ms. Black," the monotone voice of Snape droned from the front of the room. "Am I boring you?" 

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the professor. There were a few hushed whispers from the other students as Snape crossed the room, his cloak gliding behind him.

"You clearly inherited your father's arrogance. Let's hope you didn't inherit his other. . . qualities," Snape began, drawing out the end of the sentence as he glared down at Larissa.

"Since you're clearly a potions expert -" he continued, practically spitting his words, "Perhaps you can explain to the class what the Draught of Peace potion is?" Snape crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the girl before him.

"The ingredients of the Draught of Peace potion are powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. If made correctly, it will be turquoise blue and will emit a light silver vapor," Larissa began, holding Snape's gaze. She was thankful that she was actually quite familiar with this potion. If it was possible, Snape's face seemed to become even harsher.

"The potion is supposed to relieve agitation. Perhaps it could do you some good, Professor," Larissa added. She knew she would get in trouble for the comment but she couldn't help herself. Snape was practically fuming but it lasted only a moment, his expression returning to one of stoic animosity.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I would also like 10 pages on the properties of powdered moonstone by next class, Ms. Black," Snape replied, whipping around and gliding back to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the lesson passed without issue. Soon enough, she and Billie were leaving the Potions classroom and making their way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"My god, Larissa," Billie said, laughing once they were a significant distance away from the door. "That was awesome. Did you see his face when you knew the answer to his question?" The two girls laughed, the tension that had built in the classroom quickly slipping away.

"What is his deal?" Larissa asked.

"I think he's just a miserable human being," Billie answered.

"That was brilliant." Larissa turned toward the voice to her left, seeing Fred smiling down at her in awe. George had fallen into step beside Billie and was giving her a similar look.

"I knew we liked you for a reason," George added.

As Larissa walked with her new friends, she found she wasn't even upset about the extra assignment she had received from Snape. Her mood only got better as the four walked into their final class of the day - Defense Against the Dark Arts. Larissa scanned the room and realized that Remus hadn't arrived yet. She sat down at a table with Billie, Fred and George sitting behind them.

"Hey guys!" Logan said, taking a seat at the table in front of Larissa and Billie with another Ravenclaw boy. Larissa and Billie greeted him in response. They were all taking out their books, quills, and parchment when Remus finally entered the room.

"Good afternoon, class," Remus said, placing his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. He smiled at the class, clapping his hands together in front of him. Larissa noticed he looked better this afternoon than he had the previous day, the exhaustion from the last full moon no longer as evident. He was still as shabby as ever, but his brown hair was brushed to the side in an attempt to look more put together. His eyes fell on Larissa as he scanned the room and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"As you already know, I'm Professor Lupin and I will be your new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts," he continued, walking to the rolling chalkboard and pulling it to the center of the room. "This first class will serve as a bit of an overview for what we will be covering this year, so bear with me. We will be moving on to practical lessons beginning next class."

With that, Remus began his first lesson. While slightly awkward, Remus had a natural ability when it came to teaching. He created a comfortable classroom environment, allowing students to ask questions as he proceeded through the various defensive charms they would cover in more depth in the coming lessons. She could be biased, but Larissa found the class extremely enjoyable.

Before she knew it, Remus put down his piece of chalk and turned to face the class again. "Alright, that's all for today's lesson. I ask that you all review the chapter on defensive charms in your textbook for the next class."

"I'll meet up with you later. I'm going to ask Professor Lupin a question," Larissa said to Billie and Logan, who were getting ready to walk out of the classroom.

"We'll see you at dinner," Billie said, turning to leave the room with Logan. Larissa packed up her things and walked to the front of the room where Remus was gathering his own things. Most of the students had left the room already, thankful that the first day of classes had ended.

"That was a great lesson, Professor," Larissa said, giving him a smile. Remus turned around and gave her a wide smile.

"It wasn't boring?" he asked.

"Not at all. I loved it."

"Would you like to come have some tea in my office?" Remus asked once they were the only ones left in the classroom. "You can tell me all about your first day." Larissa nodded in response and two walked up the staircase at the front of the room that led up to his office.

Remus walked into the office and set his briefcase down on his desk before turning to Larissa, crossing his arms. "What did you do to your uniform?" he asked, now in full parent mode.

Larissa rolled her eyes and smiled as she took a seat in one of the armchairs across from his desk. "I just made it more fashionable. I think Professor McGonagall quite liked it." Remus gave her a questioning look and she shrugged in response. "Well, she didn't make me change. So I'm going to say she liked it." Remus sighed and shook his head as he began to make some tea.

"How were your other classes?" Larissa watched as he took out two mugs and began pouring their tea. He handed her a cup of tea before taking the seat beside her.

"They went alright. I do have a bone to pick with you, though," she said, taking a small sip of her tea. It was still too hot to drink so she held the mug in her lap. "What on Earth did you do to Professor Snape? He hates me, and based on the look he gave you last night I'm assuming he hates you, too."

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have warned you about him," Remus said, giving her an apologetic look. "Your father and I went to school with him. I'll save the details for another time but he was a sniveling little git and I guess not much has changed since then," he continued, rolling his eyes. Larissa hadn't often seen Remus talk about someone in this way and it made her smile slightly. "What did he do?"

"Let's just say he may have caught me chatting in class and I may have given him some rather snarky comments in response. He gave me an extra assignment for it but it was totally worth it."

"I thought I said not to get into trouble."

"Remus, please. You should have seen his face when he asked me the properties of the Draught of Peace and I answered perfectly." Remus looked at her, puzzled.

"You answered correctly and still got into trouble?"

"Well. I might have also said that he could benefit from a little bit of the potion because it relieves agitation." Remus let out a laugh at this, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, you are definitely your father's daughter."

"That reminds me. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about," Larissa began, placing her cup on tea on Remus's desk. Remus followed suit, placing his mug on the desk and looking at her intently. "In Divination today we were interpreting our dreams and Professor Trelawney said mine was a bad omen of misfortune, betrayal, and death. And I couldn't help but think. . ." Larissa said, trailing off. Remus's usual worried look crossed his face again as he reached over to place a hand on Larissa's.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. From what I hear from Professor McGonagall, it is a custom for someone to receive a similar fortune on the first day of classes. None of those fortunes have come to fruition before and I doubt they will now."

"You're right," Larissa said, offering him a small smile. "I guess I just needed to hear it from you."

"Of course I'm right. Now, tell me about your friends," Remus said, sitting back in his chair and picking up his tea. Larissa told him all about Billie and Logan, whom he had seen briefly on the train, as well as a little bit about Fred and George. He listened attentively with a smile. The two were just finishing their tea when Remus looked at his watch.

"We should probably head over to dinner," he said, picking up both of their cups and putting them on a table in the corner of the room. The two walked to the Great Hall together, stopping just outside the open doors. "Have a good rest of the night."

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Larissa responded, winking and walking off to the Gryffindor table. The table was already pretty full, but Larissa quickly found where Billie was sitting and sat down across from her. Next to Billie were Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, two other girls in her year. She was just saying hello when two people sat down at the table on either side of her.

"We saw you walking in with Professor Lupin," George said, sitting to her right.

"I had a question for him after class," Larissa responded as she began to make herself a plate.

"You've been with him since class?" Fred asked incredulously. "Class ended over an hour ago."

"My, my. Is someone hot for teacher?" George asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"God, no," Larissa responded, shoving George. She tried to hide the disgusted look that was surely evident on her face. Maybe she should tell people that Remus is her god-father just to avoid comments like that. Billie was fighting back a smile at the comment, the only one who knew this fact.

"He is pretty cute though, isn't he? It's nice to have a young teacher for once," Angelina Johnson said, leaning in to join the conversation. Larissa made eye contact with Billie, widening her eyes in attempt to signal her friend to save her.

"Is he single?" Billie asked, clearly enjoying this conversation too much.

"I didn't ask."

"Are you blushing, Black?" George laughed.

 _"Definitely_ not," Larissa stated, taking a large bite out of a roll.

"Can we talk about something else?" Fred said from beside her, who had been rather quiet up until that point.

"Please," Larissa attempted to add through her mouthful.

"I think we've got a good chance at the Quidditch Cup this year. It's all Oliver can talk about," Alicia said, changing the subject. Larissa was thankful as those around her all fell into a conversation about their practice schedule and the other teams. She gave Billie a playful glare once all the other students seemed to be distracted. Billie winked in response, causing Larissa to smile. When she finished eating, Larissa grabbed her bag and stood from the table.

"I should probably head to the library to get working on that extra Potions assignment," she said with a roll of her eyes. With a goodbye, Larissa turned and made her way out of the Great Hall. As she walked to the library, she couldn't help but smile to herself thinking about how she had already found friends at the school; friends who didn't seem to care about her past or who her father was. Larissa found herself feeling immensely grateful she had decided to sit with Billie and Logan on the train ride to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday afternoon and the first week of classes had finally come to an end. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students were leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts and heading off to enjoy the free time they had now that the week was over. Fred was walking down the corridor with George and their friend, Lee Jordan, discussing a plan to sneak down to the kitchens. To celebrate the end of the first week, the three had decided to hold a party in the Room of Requirement that evening and wanted to swipe as much food as they could from the kitchens. The boys had discovered the Room of Requirement during their third year while running from Filch after unleashing a prank on the unsuspecting caretaker.

They had invited most of the fifth and sixth year students, aside from the Slytherins. They had made the mistake once of trusting a Slytherin student with the information and the student ratted them out before the party had even begun. Now, they were a little more selective with their invites.

Fred found himself distracted from what the other two were saying, his eyes following Larissa Black as she walked down the hallway with her two friends. He smiled to himself as a plan began to form.

"What are you smiling about?" Lee asked, following Fred's gaze down the hall.

"I just had an idea."

"Care to share with the class?" George asked.

"It's an awful shame that our new friend has never seen one of our pranks first hand. Almost unfair to her."

"What do you have in mind?" Lee asked, intrigued and already on board with the idea. The three boys huddled together in the corridor as Fred told them his plan. He made sure to keep an eye on where Larissa was heading, not wanting to lose track of her before they could set their prank in motion. With their idea set, the three boys made their way down the corridor where the girl had gone.

. . .

"He's really the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we've had in years," Logan said as he walked down the corridor with Larissa and Billie. They had just left Defense Against the Dark Arts where Remus had them practicing some of the defensive charms he had gone over on their first day. Remus had stressed to her the importance of learning defensive charms since she had first started school, so by now she was a natural at it. The three were walking down a somewhat empty hallway towards the courtyard to enjoy the warm weather before it was gone.

"I'll let him know. I think that will make his day," Larissa responding, smiling. She was happy that it wasn't just her that was enjoying Remus's class so much. He had been so nervous about starting the new job that she was sure this news would bring a smile to his face.

"You're both going to the party tonight, right?" Billie asked her two friends.

"I was planning to. Not sure if Michael or Cameron will be joining yet," Logan answered, referring to his two friends in Ravenclaw.

"You know I'll be there," Larissa said.

Billie had begun to discuss what she was going to wear that evening when Larissa found herself distracted. A sound of something rolling across the stone floor came from somewhere behind the three students. Instinctively, she whipped around with her wand in hand just in time to see what looked like a brown ball rolling quickly toward the three of them. With the flick of her wand she sent the ball flying through the air back in the direction it came. She hadn't even seen the three students watching from the end of the corridor until the ball hit George square in the chest.

"Bloody hell!" George exclaimed, the ball exploding and surrounding the boys in a hazy cloud. The boys began coughing and gagging as the smell of the Dungbomb surrounded them. By this time, Billie and Logan had turned around and were in stitches at the sight.

"How the hell did you see that coming?" Logan asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I live with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm always alert," Larissa said quietly, laughing herself as they continued to watch the boys.

Fred locked eyes with Larissa, looking both shocked and impressed. Larissa winked and blew him a kiss. She was turning back to her friends when she noticed a fourth person approaching their group.

"Ms. Black," Professor McGonagall stated, her face stern. "Might I ask what you are doing?" The professor's eyes were looking past her to the three boys who were now retreating down the hall to get away from the smell.

"I was simply defending myself, Professor." Larissa smiled sweetly at Professor McGonagall, batting her eyelashes innocently. McGonagall stared at her for a moment before allowing a small smile to cross her face.

"Very well," she replied, turning to head back in the direction she came to avoid the smell that still lingered at the end of the hall. "Oh-" she said, giving one last look over her shoulder, "Nice shot." With that, McGonagall walked away and left Larissa, Billie, and Logan alone in the corridor. The three burst out laughing again once she was gone.

"That was brilliant," Billie said, continuing their walk out to the courtyard.

"It was about time someone used one of their own pranks against them," Logan added.

The three reached the courtyard and took a seat in the grass, away from some of the other students who had shared their idea. Larissa stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back and propping herself up with her arms. The sun was shining and the weather was mild, a nice change from the weather they usually experienced.

The first week of classes had gone smoothly for Larissa after her first day. While Snape still glared at her in class, he didn't single her out again. There were also no death omens in Divination, setting Larissa at ease. It seemed that the other students were growing slightly less wary of the girl as well, at least the other students in Gryffindor. Feeling more comfortable, she couldn't wait to have a little fun with her friends that night and have the chance to hang out with some of the other students. A party seemed like just what she needed.

"So, what are these Hogwarts parties like?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Gryffindor tower was full of energy that night, particular the dorm of the fifth-year girls. The room was filled with music as the girls got ready for the party that evening, thanks to the muggle cassette player Angelina had charmed to play well above its usual volume. Larissa was seated on Billie's bed, helping her friend apply her makeup.

"And I thought _I_ took a while to get ready," Angelina said to the two of them, turning from where she was checking her outfit in the mirror.

"You can't rush perfection," Billie said, eyes closed as Larissa applied her eyeshadow. Larissa turned to Alicia and Angelina, taking a break from her makeup duties.

"You two look great," she said, taking in the girls' outfits. The girls were both wearing jeans and booties, Alicia with a blouse and Angelina a fitted sweater.

"Oh wow. Who are you two trying to impress?" Billie asked, one eye open to peek at the girls without ruining her makeup.

" _I'm_ not trying to impress anyone," Alicia replied, poking Angelina's arm.

"Oh, shut it," Angelina said, blushing.

"There is someone! Who is it?" Billie asked excitedly, opening her eyes all the way to fully join the conversation.

"Okay, but you cannot say anything," Angelina began. The girls looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "I was hoping to finally get Fred's attention."

"You definitely will. You look hot," Larissa said, smiling at Angelina before turning back to Billie. "Okay, eyes closed." Billie obliged and Larissa made the finishing touches to her eyeshadow before moving on to mascara.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Fred," Billie teased.

"Just don't say anything," Angelina warned, taking a seat on her bed. "How much longer do you think you will take?"

"You guys can go ahead without us. We still have to get dressed and who knows how long that will take," Larissa said, putting down the makeup and looking Billie over.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked.

"Of course, don't let us keep you from the party," Billie said this time, opening her eyes.

"Okay! We'll see you there," Angelina responded. The two girls left the room, leaving Billie and Larissa alone together.

Larissa stood and walked to her trunk, rummaging through her clothes to find something party appropriate. The two girls spent a few minutes trying on different options until they finally found something they liked. Larissa walked over to the full length mirror and smiled as she checked her reflection. She had decided on tight black jeans, a black lace top, and denim jacket.

"We look hot," Billie said, coming to stand beside Larissa in the mirror. Billie wore a black leather skirt and dark green, cropped sweater with heeled booties and her usual long, curly hair fell straight down her back.

"Yeah we do," Larissa replied, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Alright, let's get going. Can't let these outfits go to waste," Billie said, walking to her bed to grab her purse. Larissa slid her wand into the front pocket of her jeans and picked up her map from Remus, placing it into her purse. Larissa had examined the map earlier when she was alone and found a secret passageway that would take them just outside the Room of Requirement.

The castle was quiet, all the students either in their dorms for curfew or already at the party. The girls kept a watchful eye out for Filch and other professors as they crept down the corridors. Before long they were emerging from the passageway just past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"How did you know about this passage?" Billie asked, approaching an empty wall.

"I got some secret intel from Remus," she replied, coming to stand beside Billie. The girl furrowed her eyes and looked at her. "Professor Lupin."

"Ah," Billie said, before turning back to the wall. She closed her eyes and a door began to appear in the stone.

"Wicked," Larissa said, watching in amazement as the door formed out of nowhere. The two walked through the door to find the party in full swing. There were students filling the room and music playing from an enchanted record player in the corner. Larissa was amazed that the party couldn't be heard from the corridor but figured it must be part of the magic of the secret room.

Billie grabbed Larissa's hand and pulled her through the crowd in the direction of the drinks. When they reached the table they found Logan pouring himself a refill. He turned and smiled when he saw them approaching, grabbing two more cups to pour them each a drink.

"Damn, ladies. You didn't have to get so dressed up for little ol' me," he said, handing them both a cup. 

"Thank you, Logan. I see you're channeling James Dean tonight," Larissa responded, taking a sip of her drink. He beamed, clearly happy with the compliment.

"Did we miss anything good?" Billie asked as Larissa scanned the room. She didn't recognize most of the students but was able to pick out a few of the other fifth year students from the crowd. Her eyes landed on Fred, who was staring at her from across the room. She met his eyes, raising her cup in a silent 'cheers' before taking another sip. He smiled as he lifted his cup, doing the same. Larissa turned back to her friends, missing the playful shoves Fred received from George and Lee and the glare Angelina sent her way.

"Not really. But-," Logan began, turning back to the drink table. "You're just in time for some shots!" He handed them each a small glass of firewhiskey, holding his own out in front of them.

"Cheers!" Billie exclaimed, holding out her glass. Larissa touched her glass to theirs before throwing back the shot. Larissa closed her eyes, the liquor warming her insides. She opened her eyes and smiled at her friends.

"Let's dance," she said, downing her original drink and placing the cup on the table. She grabbed Logan and Billie's hands and pulled them toward the makeshift dancefloor. She pushed her way to the middle of the crowd, turning back to her friends as she began to move to the music. Larissa danced with her friends, the alcohol beginning to take effect and make her tipsy. Billie had moved away to start dancing with a Hufflepuff boy from their year, so Larissa grabbed Logan's hand to pull them away from her slightly. Logan twirled her around and Larissa threw her head back laughing. It was hot and sweaty in the crowd of students but Larissa didn't care, allowing herself to forget all the stress she had been feeling and just let go. After a few songs, Larissa couldn't take the heat anymore, sliding off her denim jacket and nodding her head toward the drink table. "Want to get another drink?"

"Please," Logan said, his cheeks flushed, "I need some air." They made their way back to the drink table and Larissa poured them both a drink and another round of shots.

"What's that boy's name again?" Larissa asked, gesturing to where Billie was still dancing with the Hufflepuff boy. Logan grabbed his drink and shot before looking over his shoulder at Billie.

"Cedric Diggory," he replied, looking back at Larissa. "Cheers," he said, touching his shot glass to hers before they drank. The two walked away from the drink table, finding a spot away from the other students. Larissa threw her jacket over and empty chair and leaned against the wall, the stone cool against her back. Logan leaned against the wall next to her and they both sipped their drinks. They watched the party, the sound of the music and chatting students filling the comfortable silence that fell between them.

"I think you have admirers," Logan said, smirking as he nodded his head to gesture across the room. Larissa followed his gaze and saw Fred and George chatting with one another, stealing glances in her direction.

"They're probably plotting a way to get back for the Dungbomb," Larissa replied, rolling her eyes. "What about you? Anyone here that's caught your eye?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Logan blushed slightly, the color somewhat hidden on his already flushed cheeks as his eyes drifted across the room. Larissa was trying to see who he was looking at when she was blocked by Fred and George, surprised at how quickly they had crossed the room.

"Hello boys," Larissa said, smiling up at them. She took a step forward, taking an exaggerated breath in and tilting her head. "You smell lovely. How many showers did that take?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink and stepping back to lean against the wall again. Logan let out a laugh beside her and took a sip of his drink.

"Someone's cheeky," Fred said with a grin.

"We'll get you back for that," George added.

"Though I have to say, we were impressed," Fred finished.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes," Larissa responded.

"Angelina's getting a game going," George said, turning to point to where a group of students had formed at the back of the room. "Some Muggle game. You two want to join?" he asked looking at Larissa and Logan, his eyes lingering on Logan for a moment.

"Why not?" Logan answered and the four walked to the back of the room where the group of students were now sitting in a circle. Among them were Angelina, Alicia, and Lee and a few other students that Larissa didn't know yet. Larissa and Logan found an opening in the circle and sat beside one another as Fred and George filled in some spaces across from them.

"The game is Spin the Bottle. You give the bottle a spin and have to kiss whoever it lands on. Then that person will spin the bottle and so on and so forth," Angelina began, holding out and empty bottle and placing it in the middle of the circle, "And there's no passing." Larissa gave a sideways glance at Logan who just shrugged in response. They were already sitting in the circle and neither of them wanted to get up and leave now. "Who wants to go first?"

Lee Jordan leaned forward and gave the bottle a spin. The group watched as the bottle spun before finally stopping in front of a girl seated beside him. The game continued in much the same way. Spin. Kiss. Spin. Kiss. Larissa was lucky enough that the bottle hadn't landed on her yet, not really fond of the idea of kissing classmates she didn't know. A Hufflepuff girl gave the bottle a spin, landing on Logan. Larissa let out an excited squeal as her friend leaned over to give her a kiss. She tilted her head back to finish her drink as Logan took his turn spinning. The bottle was pointing at Larissa when it stopped and the two friends looked at each other for a moment.

"Oh, go on!" Angelina exclaimed. The two leaned in and gave each other a quick peck on the lips, neither making a move for anything more.

"Boo," George joked. Larissa shot him a glare as she leaned forward to take her turn. She watched the bottle intently, the spinning almost making her dizzy combined with the alcohol. When the bottle finally stopped, Larissa looked up to see it was pointing at Fred. There were a few hollers from George and Lee making Larissa roll her eyes.

"Come on, Weasley," she said, leaning forward on her knees and using her arms to hold herself up. Fred smiled as he leaned in, placing a hand on the back of her neck to pull her into the kiss. The hollers from George and Lee intensified with a few of the other students joining in. Larissa allowed the kiss to deepen for only a moment before pulling away and sitting back beside Logan, leaving Fred looking rather stunned in the middle of the circle.

"Well, I draw the line at two," she said, beginning to stand. Logan moved to join her and she offered a hand to help him up. "Have a good night, everybody."

It was getting late and Larissa could feel the effects of the alcohol more heavily now. She could tell that Logan was feeling it too, his eyelids seeming to grow heavy. They scanned the room for Billie, realizing she had already left the party. Larissa grabbed her coat off the chair and the two began heading toward the door.

"I'll walk you back," Logan said once the two were out in the corridor. The map in her purse was completely forgotten as the two silently walked through the empty hall. Larissa was thankful she had worn sneakers, knowing the sound of heels would echo on the stone floor. Logan muttered a 'Lumos' charm and held his wand out in front of them to light the way.

"That was some kiss," he whispered after a while. Even through the dark Larissa could see him waggling his eyes at her. She shoved her elbow into his side, causing him to stumble. "Hey! I meant ours, of course," he laughed.

"Sure you did," Larissa said, stopping suddenly in her tracks. Logan took a few steps before realizing she had stopped and turned to look at her. She could hear footsteps in the distance and grabbed the end of Logan's wand to hide the light. It was too late, though, because a moment later the two were engulfed in light again and Larissa saw Logan's eyes widen as he looked over her shoulder.

_"What are you two doing?"_


	8. Chapter 8

_What are you doing here?_

Larissa turned around, coming face to face with a fuming Remus. The dim light from his wand lit up his features, only amplifying the furious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she replied sweetly. Larissa bat her eyelashes at her god-father with a smile, trying her best to imitate the puppy-dog look she used to give him as a child. It didn't seem to have the same effect it used to, however, and seemed to make the man even angrier. Larissa stole a sideways glance at Logan, who was standing up straight with his hands at his sides. It took everything in her not to laugh because it was clear that Logan was trying his hardest to not appear the slightest bit tipsy.

Remus followed Larissa's gaze, narrowing his eyes at Logan as he looked him up and down. He met Logan's eyes and gave him a warning look before turning his attention back to Larissa.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You should not be roaming the castle at this hour!" Remus replied, trying to keep his voice low in the quiet corridor but his anger causing his voice to rise slightly.

"Come on, Remus. We were just having a little bit of fun," Larissa replied, crossing her arms.

Remus straightened his posture, crossing his own arms and looking down at his god-daughter. "Well then, I'm sure the two of you will have fun in detention, too."

"Detention? Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm serious, Larissa."

"No, you're Remus," Larissa quipped, smiling at him but his expression did not falter.

"I trust you can find your way back to Ravenclaw Tower, Mr. Harrison," Remus began, turning his attention back to Logan. "I'll see you Monday after class for detention."

"Yes, sir," Logan responded, giving Larissa a small smile before retreating down the corridor. He was relieved that Professor Lupin had let him go. It was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable watching the family fight with one another.

Remus held his wand out in front of him and began walking toward Gryffindor Tower. Larissa had to hurry to catch up and fall in step beside him, his large strides making it nearly impossible for her to keep up at her usual walking pace.

"Will you please, for the love of Merlin, cover up before I have a heart attack," Remus said, giving a sideways glance to the girl and slowing his pace slightly when he realized how fast he was walking. Larissa slid her arms into the denim jacket and pulled it back over her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest to cover her torso fully. The two walked in silence, the tension palpable which was a stark difference from the comfortable silence they had grown to enjoy with one another.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, his voice less angry now as he had had enough time to calm down.

"I just wanted to enjoy myself and forget about all the shit that has been happening lately," Larissa said, looking at the floor as they walked. Remus winced slightly at the language but said nothing in response. He sighed, thinking back to when he was her age. They had gotten into far worse trouble than being caught walking the corridors after curfew. Granted, he knew she wasn't merely out for a walk but didn't push her.

"You talk so much about the fun you had at Hogwarts and I didn't want to miss out due to fear," she continued.

"I know. It's just that I worry. It's not safe for you to be on your own at night," he said, his mind wandering to the worst case scenario. He knew that Hogwarts was the safest place for Larissa right now but that didn't relieve his worry. Remus knew that Sirius wouldn't harm his own daughter but, given all that happened, it was clear he didn't know his old friend has well has he thought. He wasn't going to take any chances when it came to Larissa. 

"I know you do. I wasn't alone, though," Larissa said, looking up at Remus. "I had Logan with me." Larissa hoped this would ease Remus's worry slightly but it seemed to have the opposite effect as a weird look crossed his face.

"Right..," he began, looking awkwardly down at Larissa. "I don't know how fond I am of you sneaking around at night with a boy. Are you two an... item?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable himself as he asked the question.

"Oh my God – no," Larissa said hastily. "Logan is just a friend."

"It's just that I know you're getting to that age when you may want to be more ... friendly with boys," Remus said, wincing at his word choice. He did not want to have this conversation. It seemed like out of nowhere the bubbly, bright eyed four-year-old he had taken in had become a teenager. A very free-spirited teenager, at that. Remus wasn't sure he was ready for all the teenage angst that would come along with it.

"We are not doing this," Larissa groaned, covering her face with her hands as they walked. "I know how things work. We don't need to have this talk."

Remus smiled with relief. "Okay, we won't. Just know you can come to me with any problems, even boy problems. After all, I was a teenage boy myself a long time ago."

"Thanks, Remus," Larissa said, smiling. "And you can always come to me with any relationship problems you have," she said, laughing slightly before looking up at him. "You shouldn't call yourself old. You're only 34. There's still plenty of time to find that lucky someone, though I'm not sure you'll find them here."

"Now I've had enough. We're not talking about my nonexistent love life," Remus said with a laugh.

They reached the landing at the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower and Larissa turned to Remus, giving him a hug. "Thank you," she said, her voice muffled in his sweater. "Love you, Remus."

"Love you too, Larissa," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he hugged her. Larissa pulled away and was turning toward the portrait of the fat lady, pausing to look back at Remus.

"Do we really have detention on Monday?" she asked.

"Yes. It will be rather mild compared to what would have happened had you been found by Snape or Filch." Larissa rolled her eyes in response giving Remus a smile nonetheless.

"Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Larissa."

She turned and muttered the password to a disgruntled fat lady, clearly upset to be awake at this hour of night. Larissa climbed the stairs to her dormitory, washing her face and changing into pajamas before quickly falling asleep. With the distraction of being caught by Remus on the walk back, Larissa had momentarily forgotten about all that had happened that night at the party.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. Larissa spent her time with Billie getting a head start on assignments, the work load already pretty significant after only one week of classes. Their O.W.L. year was turning out to be just as much work as everyone had warned. Things had been awkward in her dormitory since the party, Angelina giving her a cold shoulder since they woke up on Saturday morning. Larissa hadn't had the chance to say even one word to the girl all weekend. To avoid the awkward tension, Larissa found any excuse she could to be somewhere other than Gryffindor Tower.

As she was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday afternoon, Larissa was actually relieved to have detention as another distraction. Billie and Larissa entered the classroom and proceeded to their seats behind Logan. Remus was standing at the front of the classroom, smiling at all the students as they arrived.

"Good afternoon," he began once all the students had found their seats. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

"Right then," said Remus, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

The class got to its feet and followed Remus out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, stopping outside of the staffroom door. Remus closed the door behind him once all the students were in the room.

"Now, then," said Remus, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," Remus said calmly after a few students jumped back in alarm. "There's a boggart in there." Many of the students gave Remus a look of pure terror.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Remus. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it in order to give my students some practice."

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?" he asked, looking out at his students.

Larissa put up her hand and Remus nodded at her to continue.

"It's a shape-shifter," Larissa said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Remus, smiling. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without our wands first. After me, please . . . Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Remus. "Now, who would like to go first? How about you, Billie," he continued, looking to the girl who was standing toward the front of the crowd. The wardrobe shook again as Billie walked forward.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Billie, and sees you, it will assume the form of what you fear most," said Remus. "And you will raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on an image you find amusing. If all goes well, the boggart will transform before us."

Remus gestured for the class to step back to allow Billie a clear field when the boggart left the wardrobe. They all retreated and backed against the walls of the staffroom.

"On the count of three, Billie," said Remus, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One – two – three – now!"

A jet of sparks shot from Remus's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. There was a buzzing sound as a tight herd of bugs flew out of the wardrobe. There had to be at least a hundred bugs, the swarm moving in a circular motion as it approached Billie. The bugs swirled into a shape that resembled a wave, towering over Billie's head.

Billie took a step back, held up her wand, and yelled, "Riddikulus!"

A sound that resembled the crack of a whip echoed in the room. The swarm of bugs transformed into bubbles and began to float toward the ceiling. Larissa and Logan cheered from their spot along the wall as Billie retreated to join them.

"Alright! Alicia, forward!"

Alicia Spinnet walked forward. The bubbles floated down to the ground and with another loud crack transformed into a rather gruesome looking clown. The clown's face and clothes were covered in blood and it began to walk toward her rather quickly.

"Riddikulus!" cried Alicia. The clown transformed into a stuffed animal in mid-air, falling to the floor with a soft squeak.

"Lee!" roared Remus, and so the class continued. One by one the students took turns facing the boggart as Remus called out their names. Larissa watched and laughed as the boggart transformed into all sorts of comical images.

"Larissa!" Remus cried with a laugh, causing the girl to step forward. There was a loud crack and the small kitten that was sitting on the floor transformed before her. Larissa's eyes widened and she froze in place, a few gasps echoing from the students around her.

In the middle of the room stood her father, Sirius Black. The man with a mass of filthy, matted hair that hung past his shoulders. His eyes were shining out of deep, dark sockets and his waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face that it resembled a skull. He grinned, revealing yellow teeth, and began to walk quickly toward Larissa. A few students screamed and Larissa took a few steps back, her hand shaking as she lifted her wand.

Her eyes scanned the man in front of her, taking in his appearance. The boggart had seemed to warp his appearance slightly, his smile wider than humanly possible. Her voice seemed to catch in her throat as the distorted version of her father closed the distance between them. Suddenly, her view was blocked and she was staring at the back of Fred's robes. With a crack, the boggart transformed once again.

Logan stepped forward and grabbed Larissa's shaking hand, guiding her over to the wall. Her eyes moved to the boggart, the image of her father now replaced with the lifeless body of George Weasley laying on the floor.

"Riddikulus!" Fred cried. A crack sounded and a firework took off, whirling around the staffroom. Remus stepped forward, wand outstretched and sent the firework flying back into the wardrobe.

"Alright, I think that's all for today's lesson," Remus said, turning to the class. "For homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me to be handed in on Friday. That will be all."

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, gently placing his hand on Larissa's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just took me by surprise," she replied. She watched the other students file out of the staffroom, chatting with one another about the lesson. Fred was still standing in the center of the room and turned to Larissa, concern evident on his features. He was beginning to walk over to where she and Logan were standing when a voice called out.

"Larissa. Logan. Can you come here for a moment?" Remus asked. Fred's stopped walking, looking to Remus then back to Larissa. He looked conflicted, like he still wanted to come and talk to her, but decided against it. He gave her a soft smile before turning to leave the room with George and Lee.

Larissa and Logan walked to where Remus was standing beside the wardrobe. He watched the last few students file out of the room before turning his attention to the two of them. His face was soft and full of concern as he looked down at his god-daughter.

"In light of today's lesson, I won't make you two stay for detention. I've got a meeting with another student this afternoon, anyway. Why don't the two of you take a walk and get some fresh air. Just don't wander too far. If anyone asks, I had you two do an extra assignment on the Knockback Jinx."

"Thank you, Professor," Logan responded.

"Come by my office sometime this week, Larissa, and we can talk over tea," Remus added.

"I will. Thanks, Remus – Er, Professor Lupin." Larissa gave him a smile before she and Logan turned to leave the room.

The two walked through the castle until they reached a set of doors that led outside. Larissa was pleased to get out of the castle. While it wasn't sunny, the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp as they set off toward the Black Lake.

Larissa and Logan walked in silence until they reached the edge of the lake. They took a seat on a rock beside each other and looked out over the lake. It was peaceful outside, only the sounds of nature and the small waves filling the silence.

"Not sure if this is up your alley, but -" Logan said, sitting up straight and looking around for signs any other people. When he saw the coast was clear, he rummaged through his bag before taking out a small tin that looked like it would hold breath mints. He opened the tin and Larissa was surprised to see a few spliffs and a packet of matches.

"Logan Harrison, I'm shocked," Larissa exclaimed, smiling at her friend as he took one out and handed it to her. He laughed and struck a match, lighting her spliff. She took a long drag before handing the joint over to him. Larissa fell silent again, content to watch the water as they passed the joint back and forth.

The sound of a twig snapping from the grove of trees caused them both to jump, fearful of getting caught. To their relief, only a black, shaggy dog emerged from the trees. The dog trotted over to them and sat beside the rock where Larissa and Logan were seated.

"Hey, boy," Larissa said, petting the dog behind the ears.

"Hagrid must have gotten a new dog," Logan said. He leaned across Larissa to give the dog's head a quick pet before sitting up straight again, looking at his friend.

"You know, if you would like to talk about what happened in class, you can. I'm a great listener," Logan said. Larissa sat up and looked at her friend, the dog laying down in the grass beside the rock. Logan's expression was calm and caring, instantly putting Larissa at ease.

"I was telling the truth when it took me by surprise," Larissa began, her eyes focusing again on the water. Logan passed her the spliff and she took a hit, inhaling deeply. "It's funny. I didn't think I was afraid of him. I still don't think I am."

"I think it's ultimately seeing him again. Knowing what he's done. That's what scares me. I think that's why my boggart looked like that." She looked back at Logan and handed him the joint. He nodded silently, turning to look back over the water.

"Believe it or not, I understand. Not fully, of course. But I know what it's like to be fearful of your parents."

"Is that what your boggart would've been? Your parents?" she asked. The class had ended before the boy had a chance to face the boggart and until that moment, Larissa hadn't paused to consider what his would have been.

"I think so," he replied. Larissa scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," he said with a small laugh, leaning his head against hers.

The sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company in peaceful silence. It wasn't until the sky began to grow darker with the impending sunset that the two decided it was time to head back. The dog walked alongside them for a while, eventually stopping as they neared the castle. Larissa gave the dog one final scratch on the head before they continued without him. The dog's eyes followed the girl until she walked through the castle doors, out of sight, before retreating into the trees.


	10. Chapter 10

Time seemed to pass quickly the first month Larissa was at Hogwarts. It took some time to gauge how much work she needed to put in for each class but by October she had found herself in a good rhythm with her coursework. It helped that she had Billie and Logan to study with, too. 

She was pleased to hear that Remus had quickly become a favorite professor of the students. Every lesson was just as interesting as the last and he had a way of making every student feel comfortable in his classroom.

Much to Larissa's excitement, Potions had even gotten a little more bearable. Even though Snape's mood had become particularly vindictive since the lesson Remus gave on boggarts, Larissa had not found herself the target of his wrath. It was still clear that Snape was not fond of her but she excelled in the class regardless. Larissa found herself able to brew most of the potions with ease. She thought that, if it weren't for the fact that he absolutely loathed her, Snape might actually be impressed with her ability.

Larissa had approached Snape about meeting for private Potions lessons so that she could learn how to brew Wolfsbane Potion. Remus had told her that Snape would be making it for him to help during his transformations. Snape seemed reluctant at first but eventually agreed. The true nature of their lessons was a secret, so Larissa's friends questioned her frequently on why she would choose to spend any more time with Snape than she had to. She hadn't even told Remus she was learning to brew the potion, wanting to surprise him.

While the potion wasn't a cure, it would ease the symptoms to a point that he would be able to hold on to his mental faculties during the transformation. Larissa wanted to learn so that she may be able to help Remus when they were away from Hogwarts. The potion would make the transformations far less dangerous and allow Remus to sleep throughout the night. She hoped that if she could make the potion at home he would no longer have to leave her during the full moon.

On Halloween morning, Larissa awoke and went down to breakfast with Billie. The students were all talking excitedly about the trip to Hogsmeade that day. Remus was too nervous to allow Larissa to venture to Hogsmeade with the rest of her classmates so he hadn't signed her permission slip. Instead, Larissa would be spending her Saturday afternoon with Snape again. They would be brewing a batch of Wolfsbane Potion that day for Remus, the next full moon only about a week away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and keep you company?" Billie asked, looking sorry that her friend wouldn't be able to join them.

"I'm sure. I've got another Potions lesson today, anyway," she replied.

"I still don't know why you're doing that. He hates you," Billie said, giving her an incredulous look.

"We'll be sure to bring you back some sweets from Honeydukes," Logan said, having approached the table to meet Billie before they left.

"That sounds great," she said. Larissa walked with her friends to the entrance hall, waving them goodbye as they parted ways. "Have fun!"

Larissa made her way down to the dungeons toward the Potions classroom. When she arrived, Snape was waiting beside a table at the front of the classroom. The ingredients for the potion were already spread out on the table next to a cauldron.

"Nice of you to join me, Ms. Black," Snape said, crossing his arms as she approached him. She examined all the ingredients on the table before looking up back up at her professor. He raised an eyebrow and gestured across the table. "Well? Get started. Be sure not to waste all of my supplies."

Snape was silent as Larissa worked. Her hands glided from one ingredient to another, her face scrunched in concentration. The potion was complex and very dangerous for the drinker when it was made incorrectly. She wasn't entirely confident that Snape would point out her error if she did brew it incorrectly, so she was careful with her measurements to make sure she didn't accidentally poison Remus. After about an hour, Larissa dropped the final ingredient into the cauldron. A faint blue smoke billowed from the cauldron when she was finished. She smiled and looked up at Snape, whose head was tilted ever so slightly to the side as he looked down at the cauldron.

"Well done," he said. Larissa's eyes widened slightly, shocked to have heard the professor say anything remotely kind to her.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out to take the empty goblet Snape was handing her.

"Fill this and bring it to Lupin. Tell him I have a cauldron worth when he needs more."

Larissa nodded and filled the goblet, making her way out of the dungeon and toward Remus's office. She smiled to herself as she walked down the empty corridor. She was proud that she had been able to brew the potion successfully. She couldn't wait to show Remus.

"Hey Re-" she began, stopping herself when she rounded the office door and saw that he wasn't alone. A student was sitting across from Remus and turned to look at her upon hearing her voice. When he turned to face her, Larissa realized the student was Harry Potter.

"Oh, hi Harry," Larissa said with a smile. She walked into the office and placed the smoking goblet on Remus's desk. "Professor Lupin, this is from Professor Snape. He has a whole cauldron if you need more."

"Thank you, Larissa. Why are you bringing this to me?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Is this part of your private lessons?" Harry asked. Larissa was surprised that Harry knew about her lessons with Snape, having never really spoken to the boy alone. Remus furrowed his brows at Harry's question. 

"I asked Professor Snape to teach me a few more advanced potions. I made this one myself," she said, smiling. Remus beamed, looking from the potion to his god-daughter.

"That's incredible," Remus said. He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. Harry looked curiously at the goblet. When he noticed Harry's confusion, Remus continued. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex. Just a pity sugar makes it useless." He took a sip of the potion and shuddered.

"Why-?" Harry began. Remus looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. There aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Remus drained the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," he said. "Well – Harry, Larissa. I'd better get back to work. I'll see you two at the feast."

"Right," said Harry, putting down the teacup he was holding and turning toward the door.

"Goodbye, Professor Lupin," Larissa said, meeting Remus's eyes. He gave her a wide smile and mouthed another 'thank you.'

Larissa left the office and saw Harry was already making his way down the corridor. She jogged a little to catch up with the boy, falling into step beside him. The two began walking back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"So – No Hogsmeade for you today, either?" she asked, offering him a smile.

Harry shook his head in response. "My aunt and uncle wouldn't sign the permission slip."

"I'm sorry," she responded. "Mine wasn't signed either."

"Your mom wouldn't sign yours?"

"I don't live with my mother," Larissa responded. "But my god-father wouldn't sign it. Afraid it was too dangerous."

"Sorry, I just assumed -" Harry started, Larissa cutting him off with a smile.

"No, it's alright. Don't be sorry. I've lived with my god-father since right around when my father was arrested," she said. Harry made a bit of a face as she mentioned her father, making Larissa regret it slightly.

"On the bright side," Larissa continued, "We'll be able to keep each other company during the next Hogsmeade trip. If you want to."

Harry smiled slightly, looking at Larissa as he nodded his head. "That would be nice. Thanks, Larissa."

The two parted ways when they got back to Gryffindor Tower. They each went back to their own rooms to enjoy the time they would have alone before the rest of the students came back for the feast.

. . .

"We got you a little bit of everything," Billie said, handing Larissa a large teal bag full of sweets.

"You guys are too much," she said, peaking in the bag to examine some of the sweets before setting the bag on her bed. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Liss," Billie said, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they left to head to the Halloween feast. Larissa smiled at the nickname. No one had ever called her Liss before but she found that she liked the nickname.

The Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming across the stormy ceiling like water snakes.

The food was delicious and Larissa found herself eating more than usual as she listened to Billie, Fred, George and Lee talk about what they had done in Hogsmeade that day. Larissa looked over to the staff table and smiled when she saw Remus cheerfully talking with Professor Flitwick. He didn't look exhausted or ill at all, the potion clearly having a positive effect already. She turned her attention back to the table, meeting Harry's eyes down the table. She gave him a smile that he returned before resuming his conversation with Ron and Hermione.

The feast finished with an entertaining performance from the Hogwarts ghosts, after which all the students began walking out of the Great Hall. Larissa and Billie followed the rest of their house along the path toward Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady they found it to be jammed with students.

"What's happening?" Larissa asked Fred and George, who were already in the crowd when they arrived.

"Not sure. It doesn't look like the portrait is open," George said, standing on his toes to look over the sea of students.

"We missed you in Hogsmeade today," Fred said, looking down at Larissa with a smile.

Larissa looked up at him, standing impossibly close to him as more students came to stop in the corridor. She was about to respond when someone came pushing through the crowd through the portrait.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm Head Boy-"

Fred rolled his eyes as a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick," Percy said, his voice sharp and loud.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait. The crowd squeezed together to allow him through and Larissa found herself pressed against Fred's chest, his arms around her to keep her steady.

Seizing the opportunity, Larissa squeezed her way through the crowd toward the portrait, pulling Fred behind her. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor. There were chunks of the portrait that had been torn away completely.

Larissa watched as Dumbledore took one look at the painting, his eyes somber as he turned back toward the crowd. Remus, McGonagall, and Snape came hurrying through the students toward the Headmaster. Remus met Larissa's eyes, looking much more disheveled than he had at the feast.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" a voice came with a cackle as Peeves the Poltergeist bobbed over the crowd.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly.

"Ashamed. Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added, though his voice was void of any sincerity.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped upside down and grinned at Dumbledore. "Nasty tempter he's got, that Sirius Black."

Larissa felt the world around her go silent. She stumbled backwards, Fred's arms the only thing holding her upright. Her vision began to cloud, the image of Remus rushing toward her the last thing she saw before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Larissa? Can you hear me?"

The voice sounded far away, like whoever was speaking to her was on the far end of a tunnel. More voices joined in but Larissa couldn't make out what they were saying. She stirred and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"She's waking up!" another voice exclaimed.

The world around her began to come back into focus. Remus was kneeling beside her, a smile spreading across his face. Fred, George, and Billie were standing to the side, relief flooding their faces now that she was awake. Larissa looked around, realizing she was laying on the ground outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was when her eyes landed on the shredded canvas that she remembered what had happened just before she lost consciousness. Larissa pushed herself up to a sitting position, Remus placing a hand on her arm to help her up.

"Eat this," Remus said, pulling a piece of chocolate from his jacket pocket and handing it to her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel alright. I think I just got a little overwhelmed," she said, breaking off a piece of chocolate and taking a bite. The sugar instantly made her feel better, bringing back her energy. She looked at the torn portrait again, thinking back to what Peeves had said that made her faint. Her father was in the castle and he had tried to get into Gryffindor Tower. The state of the Fat Lady's portrait made her glad that he hadn't been successful at getting into the dormitory. There was part of her, however, that did want to see him. Why was he trying to get into the tower? Was he trying to see her? Larissa was pulled from her thoughts when her friends started speaking again.

"You gave us a good scare," Fred said.

"Fred looked like he was going to collapse himself when you fell," George added.

Larissa looked at Fred, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. She smiled, remembering the feeling of his arms wrapped around her just before she collapsed.

"Well, thank you," she began. She noticed that the corridor was now empty aside from the five of them. "Where did everyone go?"

"The Great Hall. You'll all be spending the night there tonight. You four should probably make your way there," Remus said, reaching a hand out to Larissa to help her stand. He placed a hand on her back as she steadied herself, looking to Fred and George. "Will you two help her to the Great Hall?"

"We'd be delighted," they said together, smiling as they came to stand on either side of Larissa. They linked their arms through hers and began to guide her down the corridor toward the Great Hall, Billie falling into step beside the trio. Remus began walking hurriedly in the other direction, no doubt to join the other professors in searching the castle.

The four students were greeted by Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey when they approached the Great Hall. Fred and George released her arms but stayed close to her side, just in case.

"Ah, Ms. Black. How are you feeling?" McGonagall asked as Madame Pomfrey hurried over to check her out.

"I feel fine, really," she responded, but this did not stop Madame Pomfrey from pulling a small vial from her pocket and handing it to Larissa.

"Here, drink this," she said, handing her the vial. Larissa did as she was told, scrunching her face slightly at the taste.

"I'll show you all to where you'll be sleeping," McGonagall said, gesturing for them to follow as she pushed open the large doors. Fred wrapped an arm around Larissa's waist to guide her into the hall. The tables had been pushed along the walls and the floor was full of students in sleeping bags. The room was quiet when they entered, many of the students already fast asleep. There were only a few hushed whispers from the students who were still awake, talking with one another about the events of the evening.

"You two can sleep here," McGonagall said, looking at Billie and Larissa as they stopped beside two empty sleeping bags. Larissa gave Fred a smile as he removed his arm from her waist, which he returned before turning to follow McGonagall further into the hall.

Larissa crawled into her sleeping bag, laying back to look at the ceiling. The ceiling, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.

"It'll be alright," Billie whispered from her left. Larissa turned her head to look at her friend and she could just faintly make out the kind smile she was giving her.

"I know. I think I just need some sleep," Larissa whispered.

Billie reached an arm out toward Larissa, lacing her fingers with hers to hold her hand. Larissa smiled to herself as she turned to look back to the ceiling. The events of the day quickly caught up with her and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

. . .

The only thing the school seemed to talk about for the next few days was Sirius Black. The school was buzzing as everyone shared their theories on how he had gotten into the castle. The conversation always ceased when Larissa entered the room, the students not so subtly staring at her. None of the students said anything about it to her directly, aside from a few of her friends, but Larissa was able to hear enough to know that some of the students thought that she had been the one to let him into the castle.

It didn't help that Remus seemed to be impossible to find. She knew that his absence was due to the approaching full moon but Larissa wished she could hide away in his office. To make matters worse, Snape had been filling in as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that week. Larissa wasn't the only one disappointed by this turn of events.

After what felt like the longest week of her life, the weekend was finally here and the school would be having their first Quidditch match of the year. Larissa awoke early on Saturday morning, the sound of the storm outside making it difficult for her to sleep in. The rest of the fifth year girls were still fast asleep, so she quietly got up from her bed. She pulled on a large cardigan, her tank top and sweatpants not nearly warm enough now that she left the warmth of her bed. After grabbing her sneakers, Larissa left the dorm and made her way down to the common room.

She was thankful they only had to spend one night in the Great Hall. It had been nearly impossible to get a good night's sleep on the stone floor. As Larissa descended the stairs into the common room, she was surprised to find she wasn't the only student awake. Harry was seated on the couch in front of the fire. Larissa crossed the room and took a seat on the couch beside him.

"Hey Harry," she said, leaning back into the couch and pulling her legs to her chest. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said, turning to look at her. "You?"

"Same," Larissa replied. The two grew silent and Harry turned his attention back to the fire. They sat like this for a while, only the sounds of the crackling fire and the storm outside breaking the silence.

"Larissa," Harry began again, this time keeping his gaze focused on the fire, "Why does your father want to kill me?"

She didn't answer right away because, truthfully, she didn't have an answer. She had heard rumors that her father wanted to go after Harry now that he had escaped and she could only assume that it had something to do with his parents. She bit her lip, unsure of whether she should bring that up. Instead, Larissa moved over on the couch so that she was sitting right beside him.

"I don't know," she said, placing her hand comfortingly on his back. "I'm sorry, I know that probably wasn't the answer you were hoping for."

"No, it's alright. I don't know why I asked."

"It wasn't me, you know. Who let him into the castle."

"I know," he said, offering her a small smile. 

Larissa gave him a smile before scooting back to her spot on the couch. She watched him and felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she thought about all the boy had gone through. He looked exhausted, much more than that of a normal thirteen year old.

"How do you feel about the match today?" she asked, trying to move on to a lighter subject.

"Honestly? A little nervous," he said, forcing a small laugh.

"You'll be great. Whatever happens today, we'll all be there to cheer you on."

"Thanks, Larissa."

The two fell silent again and Larissa leaned back to rest her head on the back of the couch. She felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy as she stared at the fire. Without realizing it, Larissa's eyes closed as she drifted back to sleep in the common room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Larissa! Wake up!"

Larissa stirred on the couch, her eyes slowly opening to see Billie smiling warmly down at her. She sat up, a quilt slipping off her shoulders that she didn't remember being there when she nodded off. She realized Harry must have done that sometime after she had fallen asleep. The common room was still rather empty, aside from the few students making their way out through the portrait hole.

"Sorry - Where's Harry?" she said, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light of the common room.

"He wasn't here when I came looking for you. He must've gone down to get ready for the match," Billie began, grabbing hold of the blanket and pulling it off of Larissa. "Go on! Get changed so we can have something to eat before it starts."

Larissa stood and stretched her arms high above her head in an attempt to ease the ache in her back from sleeping on the couch. She peered out out the window as she made her way back up to the dormitory. The storm was just as loud as it had been when she came down earlier that morning. She couldn't help but think of Harry, knowing his nerves were probably just as bad as they had been when they spoke.

After changing out of her pajamas, Larissa slipped on her rain boots, grabbed her rain jacket, and met Billie back down in the common room. Her friend greeted her with a smile before linking their arms as they walked out through the portrait hole.

"Where'd you get that sweater? You have a boyfriend I don't know about?" Billie asked, raising an eyebrow at Larissa in question. Larissa let out a laugh and looked down at her outfit. The old Gryffindor sweater she was wearing was far too big, the sleeves too long for her arms and the hem of the sweater reaching down to her mid-thighs.

"Oh, no. It was actually Remus's from when he went to Hogwarts," Larissa responded.

"That's adorable. Where's he been, anyway? I don't think I can take much more of Snape."

"He's been sick. I think he'll be well enough to be back in class this week, though."

"God bless," Billie replied. Larissa was thankful she hadn't inquired further and found her mind wandering to Remus. The full moon had been the night before and she hoped that it hadn't been too rough for him. The Wolfsbane Potion was helping, but the transformation still seemed to be taking a lot out of him. He would likely be sleeping throughout most of the day, so Larissa decided she would pay him a visit after the game to check on him and bring him some chocolate.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Oliver Wood was rounding up the Quidditch team and leading them out of the room. Larissa wished the team good luck as they passed, shooting Harry an encouraging smile.

"Look who finally woke up, Fred," George said, stopping to stand in front of the two girls with Fred.

"Thought you'd sleep through the match," Fred added.

"You nearly punched poor Fred in the face when he tried to wake you this morning," George laughed. Larissa furrowed her brows and looked apologetically at Fred, who only smiled.

"It's lucky I've got quick reflexes."

"Sorry about that," Larissa began. "Glad I could keep you on your toes for the match today."

"She was quite lovely when I woke her up this morning," Billie said with a laugh.

"I guess I just needed a little more beauty rest," Larissa added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You never need beauty rest," Fred replied with a wink, causing Larissa to smile and roll her eyes.

"Oi! Weasleys! Get a move on!" Oliver Wood's voice shouted from outside the Great Hall.

"Keep your panties on, Wood!" George shouted before making his way towards the door, Fred following not far behind.

"I expect to see you cheering us on," Fred added, walking backwards and flashing one more smile in their direction before turning towards the doors.

"Wouldn't miss it," she began, returning the smile. 

"Good luck!" Billie called as they rounded the corner, disappearing from sight. 

The two girls ate their breakfast before leaving the Great Hall to head out to the match. The weather was far worse than they anticipated, the rain whipping at them as they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field. Larissa tightened her grip on her jacket, trying to hold her hood in place so it wouldn't be blown back by the strong winds.

"It's crazy that they are still expected to play when it's like this," Billie said.

"It's crazy that we're still expected to watch," Larissa replied, grabbing Billie's arm to brace herself against a particularly strong gust of wind.

"Fred would be heartbroken if you didn't," Billie said, nudging her elbow in Larissa's side.

"Oh, shove it. I know you're really here to watch Diggory," Larissa replied, nudging Billie back with a laugh.

"Touche."

Larissa and Billie had just made it to their seats as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams were walking onto the pitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Larissa found it hard to make out any of the players through the thick rain. Her only insights into what was happening during the game came from Lee Jordan as he announced his play by play of the game and the occasional cheers from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands.

A few students in the stadium began to scream, pulling Larissa's attention from the players flying around the pitch. She gasped when she looked up and saw the figure of a Gryffindor player falling from the sky above them.

"Who is that?" Larissa exclaimed, grabbing Billie's arm and squinting her eyes as she tried to see through the rain.

"I- I think it's Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

After the excitement of the first Quidditch match, the term seemed to pass rather uneventfully. Professors were piling on assignments in preparation of O.W.L.s and Larissa found she was spending most of her time in the library with Logan and Billie. Billie could never seem to last more than a few hours bent over a book, however, and would often leave Logan and Larissa to continue their assignments without her.

It was in late November that Larissa found herself in the library with Logan, yawning over her History of Magic textbook as they found themselves pulling another late night. They had already completed their assignment for Divination and Larissa found she was struggling to keep her eyes open, propping her arm up on the table to rest her head in her hand.

"We definitely should have done History of Magic first. This is torturous," she said, her eyes shut as she mumbled to Logan across the table.

"I know. We're nearly done though, let's just power through it," Logan said, trying to be optimistic but the force of his statement lost as he stifled his own yawn.

Larissa was just beginning to nod off when the slam of a book on the desk caused her to shoot up, her eyes wide as she looked around for the source of the noise. Logan seemed to have jumped too and Larissa looked up to see the grinning faces of Fred and George Weasley standing beside their table.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt your nap?" Fred asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Larissa said, grumbling at the disturbance.

"We do study, you know," George said, pretending to be offended. Logan raised an eyebrow at them, clearly not believing that they were studying this late at night.

"We've got something that may wake you up a bit," Fred added, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a potion bottle.

"Something we've been working on to get students through their exams," said George.

"Let me guess, you want us to be the guinea pigs?" Larissa responded, raising an eyebrow. Fred and George both raised a hand to their chest in sync, feigning shock.

"We'd never ask you to be the test subject," Fred said.

"We've already tested this out and know for a fact it works," added George. Fred placed the bottle on the table and smiled at both Larissa and Logan.

"Keep it, in case you need a little more energy."

Larissa was about to question them further when the sound of Madam Pince's shoes could be heard approaching from the front of the library. Fred and George offered one last smile at the pair before retreating back out of the library. Logan and Larissa shared a look before looking back at the bottle.

"I wouldn't drink that, if I were you," Logan said, picking up the bottle and eyeing the potion inside. "Who knows what it actually is."

A smile began to spread across Larissa's face as an idea formed, taking the bottle from Logan and examining it herself.

"I know one way we can find out."

. . .

The next morning, Larissa found herself sitting in the Great Hall beside Billie for breakfast. The table was still rather empty, the two girls having gone down to breakfast early to implement their plan. Larissa had filled Billie in on the events involving the potion the night before and the other girl was practically giddy with excitement at the plan to find out what it did.

Larissa was scooping a spoonful of eggs onto her plate when Billie nudged her side, tilting her head towards the door to the hall. Fred and George were chatting with one another, laughing together as they walked toward the Gryffindor table. Larissa quickly pulled the potion bottle from the pocket of her robes and dumped the contents into the pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table in front of them. She pocketed the bottle shortly before Fred and George took their places in the seats opposite Billie and Larissa. The boys shared a quick glance as they sat down, before assuming their usual bright smiles.

"Good morning, ladies," they said in unison.

"Good morning," both girls said in response, offering Fred and George warm smiles as they continued eating their breakfast.

The boys began to make their own plates of food, Fred reaching to the pitcher of pumpkin juice to pour himself a glass.

"How'd the potion work out for you last night?" George asked, taking the pitcher from Fred and pouring himself a glass.

"I think I'm going to save it for tonight. I was nearly done with my work when you gave it to me last night," Larissa responded.

Fred and George smiled at one another before tucking in to their breakfast. Larissa and Billie watched as they both drank their pumpkin juice, waiting anxiously to see what - if anything - was going to happen.

"You'll have to let us know what you think of it," Fred added.

Ron and Harry had joined the table, taking a seat opposite each other to the group's left. The boys muttered a greeting as they assembled their own breakfasts. Harry was reaching across the table to grab the pitcher of pumpkin juice when Larissa met his eyes, shaking her head slightly to signal that he shouldn't drink it. Harry furrowed his brows in question but said nothing, reaching for the pitcher of water instead.

Larissa was beginning to question whether there had actually been anything wrong with the potion in the first place when Billie grabbed Larissa's leg under the table, trying to stifle a laugh. Larissa looked at her for a moment before turning her attention to Fred and George and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

The twins were continuing with their breakfast, completely unaware of the fact that their skin was slowly transforming into a deep shade of blue. It wasn't until Ron looked up from his plate and began howling with laughter that Larissa and Billie let their own laughs out.

Fred and George whipped their heads up with questioning looks before turning to look at one another, eyes widening as they saw the almost violet color of their skin. By now most of the Great Hall was joining in the laughter, Harry nearly doubled over on the bench beside them as the twins jumped up from their seats. They glared down at Larissa, who was now wiping tears from her eyes at the sight.

"Oh, come on boys. Don't look so blue," she said, causing Billie, Ron, and Harry to laugh even harder.

"You really blue that prank, didn't you?" Logan added with a laugh, appearing behind Larissa and Billie when he saw the commotion. This caused the five of them to let out another round of laughter.

"How did you know?" Fred asked, exasperated.

"You really think I'd drink some mystery potion you gave me?" Larissa managed to respond after calming her laughter.

"Watch your back, Black," George said.

"This is war," Fred added.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Larissa mocked.

Fred and George threw one last look at Larissa before turning and heading out of the Great Hall, presumably to either Madam Pomfrey or to work up an antidote for their new skin tone.

"That was even better than I expected," Logan said, settling into a seat beside them.

"Thanks for the warning," Harry said, smiling at Larissa.

"Anytime," Larissa smiled, sending Harry a wink. She looked up towards the table at the front of the hall, her eyes landing on Remus. He was looking down at his plate, a hand covering his mouth as he stifled his own laughter. He looked up and Larissa shot him a smile to which he shook his head and gave a small smile in return.

"Come on, let's get out of here before McGonagall comes to find out what happened," Billie said, taking one last bite of her toast as she stood.

"Don't let anyone drink the pumpkin juice," Larissa said to Ron and Harry. She stood, grabbing her bag and heading out of the Great Hall with Billie and Logan.


End file.
